so long ago
by Kindred01
Summary: a little different to what I normally write, an old friend of Peter comes back with a shock story


(not yet beta)

The rain hit the windows, reminding Stiles of being in a tent when he and Scott use to sit out in when they were kids; the alarm went off, Derek ran to the small box and turned it off and all those in the loft waited for an attacked but the door's open and in walked a soaking wet woman, she was no more than 25 her clothes were dripping and covered in mud as she staggered in "Amily?" Peter said blue eyes look up at him.

"Peter." She said softly as she stumbled into the loft before falling to her knees, Peter was there by her side in seconds to catcher.

Peter held her in his arm and looked down at the dark hair woman, he pulled some of her wet hair out of her face "Amily I thought you were dead?" he said to her as he picked her up

"I thought you were a veg." She smiled weakly as she held onto him

"Who's this, another family member?" Stiles asked, Derek looked at him "What I am asking? They have a real habit of popping up." he said looking at Derek, the wolf gave a deep stair that made the teen blush and look away,

"No, she was one of Deucalion's old packs mate, but I thought he killed them all." Derek said as Peter brought the young woman to the sofa, he laid her down held her

"So did I." Peter said with a faint smile.

Amily looked up at him her eyes shining blue at him, she whimpered and held twisted in a pain "We have to find her Peter; he took her he must have." She rambled as she gripped his shirt

"Shit, she running a fever, something wrong." Peter said as he touched her forehead, the brown hair wolf let out a sob as Peter moved her jacket to see long cuts on her side, he touched the cuts and she let out a scream of chocking sobs

"Peter please find her please!" she beg

"Fine who?" Isaac asked, Peter looked back at the blonde wolf giving him a frown

"Call the damn vet!" he growled his eyes flashing blue at him, Isaac nodded and pulled out his phone and called for Deaton as he held her hand "Shhhh it's okay Amily." He whispered as he ran her hands though her ahir

"Fine her, can't can't let him hurt her." She winced as her eyes started to drop

"Who?" Peter asked her

"Our baby girl." She whispered before falling asleep, the room was now silent as the words sunk in.

Sometime later Amily woke up on a soft bed; she groaned and rubbed her eyes and then she shielded her eyes from the sun as she sat up wincing at her sides, looking down she found she was bandage up and naked "Eep!" she said pulling the bed sheet up to her chest, she looked around for her clothes as she slipped out of bed, she found a pile of clean and untorn clothes he looked around the room and then went to put them on. She looked at the shoes and rolled her eyes…heels…she thought as he held them under her arms and started to stair case, Amily creped down the stairs.

She got to the bottom when she saw the small group "Shit!" she said looking at them "Sneaking out was never going to work was it?" she asked the wolves just shook their heads "Gaaah find hand me a cup of tea." She said sitting down and putting the heels on "God who where these!"

"We need to talk?" Peter said

"No really you think why else you and the rest of the pack is here." She snapped as someone hands her a tea "Thanks." She said taking a sip of her tea, she lets out a shy and looked up at them "So what's with the rabbits?" she asked pointing to the three human's in the room

"Hunter, supernatural something, researcher." A curly blonde boy said pointing at them, she looked at them and titled her head

"Friends with hunters?"

"Just this one." Derek growled "And maybe her dad...maybe." Amily nodded and took another sip of her tea as she watched the dark hair hunter frown at the alpha.

Peter looked at her waiting for her to tell more about what happen and when it seem Amily wasn't going to say anything one of the wolves lost their cool "On for god sake Amily what about ours and Peter's daughter?" Cora said, flipping her back she looked up at Cora as she put her cup down

"Okay her name is Pipper and she is 8 and she is going to be 9 next month and she is a werewolf." She said looking at then as she crossed her leg over the other

"Yeah and how did you and Mr Perve get together?" Stiles asked, Amily chocked on her teeth and laughed

"Yeah he does have that pervert feel about him?"

"AMILY!" Peter shouted, she looked at him like she is use to him yelling

"Fine the whole story!" she huffed down the rest of her tea "I reached my wolf mature when I was 16 and wanted to have sex nonstop and the guys in my years didn't know their arse holes from their elbows so I went looking for older men and to piss my alpha off I bumped into Peter." She smirked, Peter looked at her "Anyhow, I just turned 17 and found out I was pregnant, now I knew that me and Peter never talked about us as a couple because well I was 17 and he was 3 or 4 years older than me the only thing we had that showed we cared for each other was he saved my arse from the hunters and the odd birthday present and Christmas present, but that was it." She stopped and gathered her thoughts before look up at the waiting group

"It was long after Deucalion lost his sight and he become aggressive and angry and with the other pack members talking about killing him because he was weak I was scared, they didn't know I was pregnant I hoped any way so I ran, I moved to England to be with my dad, my aunt wasn't much help any way and that is where I lived I had Pipper."

"Why come back now?" the dark hair wolf teen asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter growled kicking a wooden box across the room

"My aunt died, I had to and Peter I wrote so many letters and emails but I could never send them and then there was the fire and and I'm sorry Peter."

"So I am, but we will get her back." He said, she smiled at him and walked over to the older wolf and hugged him, pulling away she looked at the small group

"I will do anything I can help bring Deucalion and his crazy pack down." She said, Derek walked up to her and looked down at her as she tilted her head, Derek changed in to his alpha form and bite her neck.


End file.
